This invention relates to a perform of novel configuration and relates, more particularly, to a preform having an improved structure that is readily adaptable for forming a container made by solid state pressure techniques. The preform is further characterized by being so contoured to present a predetermined volume of polymeric material so that there is maintained not only a uniform distribution of polymeric material during container formation but that there is sufficient polymeric material to meet the dimensional requirements of the desired container.